Surrendering
by darknessflame89
Summary: a sudden plane crash leaves the loved ones of Yuki Eiri shocked and questioning the survival of the writer. can Shuuichi make it in time or will he never see those golden eyes again?
1. Adversarial Forces

**Surrendering**

The snow trickled down, engulfing the world in its seemingly innocent presence as a pair of violet eyes watched the flakes descend. He pulled the blankets closer around him, trying furiously to extinguish the coldness overtaking him.

"Yuki…" He whispered the name fondly, glancing down at the silver ring that adorned his slender finger. What he wouldn't give for the strong arms of his lover rap around him, bringing warmth and security.

It had been a long day at the studio, between arriving late, forgetting the lyrics to his newest song, and just the pure craziness that followed him, he had had enough of his producer's gun to last him a life time. After all the frustrations all he wanted was the comfort of a familiar presence. Even the normal 'baka' would do. Anything just to get rid of this emptiness and silence.

Shuuichi sighed as he lifted himself out of the covers and into the living room. Maybe the TV would do in distracting him. He made a loud 'thump' as he threw himself down onto the couch, snuggling into the softness of the cushions. Somehow the couch was much more friendly then the cold bedroom had been. Maybe it was the absence of the snow, which reminded him of his ember-eyed lover.

Shaking his head to rid his mind of all his lonely thoughts, Shuuichi quickly picked up the remote and flicked the TV onto his favorite channel. The sounds of music filled the quiet apartment, the raw emotions of song flowing in. He hummed along, not fully aware of the show he was watching. Slowly the song ended being replaced by another, but this one was different.

Shuuichi listened for a moment. There that was it! It was a song he had heard once on the English CD's Yuki had from when he was in America. The song, once translated to Japanese for him, somehow reminded him of the relationship he shared with the cold mannered writer. Not hesitating in the words he slowly opened his mouth to sing along with the voice on TV.

"You were full and fully capable  
you were self sufficient and needless  
your house was fully decorated in that sense"

It reminded him of the first time he had met Yuki. He was so cold back then, well less so than now. He didn't trust anyone, open up to anyone, or even care. Everything in his life resembled his closed feelings.

"You were taken with me to a point  
a case of careful what you wish for  
but what you knew was enough to begin"

Even when they had started 'going out' the writer wouldn't open up to him. He only put up with certain amounts, never hesitating to kick him out when I exceeded his limits. Though the door was always open the next day…

"And so you called and courted fiercely  
so you reached out, entirely fearless  
and yet you knew of reservation and how it serves

and I salute you for your courage  
and I applaud your perseverance  
and I embrace you for your faith in the face of adversarial forces  
that I represent"

Shuuichi kept singing, trying to push the tears back from his eyes. It was stupid really; Yuki would be home later tonight or early in the morning. When had he become so sentimental just over a short trip to America? Yuki would be back, and when he was, he'd have a pink hyperactive ball of fluff attached to him.

"And I salute you for your courage  
and I applaud your perseverance  
and I embrace you for your faith in the face of adversarial forces  
that I represent"

Really, this song was to close to the truth sometimes. When he had pointed that out to Yuki all he had received was a scoff and a 'baka' as the writer returned to his work. It reminded him of when he had started to gain the trust of the writer, when he had become somewhat possessive and caring, to the trained eye of course.

"And so you fell and you're intact  
so you dove in and you're still breathing  
so you jumped and you're still flying if not shocked"

And when he started waking up in that comfortable bed, instead of the usually cold couch. When he found he could wake up in someone's arms and feel loved, even if the emotions weren't always voiced aloud. When he realized Yuki had taken a leap of faith with him, even though he would never admit to it.

"And I support you in your trusting  
and I commend you for your wisdom  
and I'm amazed by your surrender in the face of threatening forces  
that I represent

you found creative ways to distance  
you hid away from much through humor  
your choice of armor was your intellect"

Emotions sprang from his lips as he continued to sing, the memories of time spent with his lover flowing into his mind. He smiled sadly as he looked at the door of the study, expecting to hear the steady humming of fingers across the keyboard.

"And so you felt and you're still here  
and so you died and you're still standing  
and so you softened and you're still safely in command"

Through it all, Yuki was still with him. He had taken the writer away from everything he hid behind, opening him up to be hurt. And even though he had taken that shot, he knew it had been worth it. The rare smile that graced his lips on occasions was worth all the suffering and pain it had taken to get there.

"Self protection was in times of true danger  
your best defense to mistrust and be wary  
surrendering a feat of unequalled measure  
and I'm thrilled to let you in  
overjoyed to be let in kind"

Shuuichi frowned somewhat upset that the song was going to end. He closed his eyes, let the memories engulf him one last time before he returned to reality. Slowly his eyelids opened revealing his pulsating violet gems. What he saw on the TV screen quickly tore apart any happiness the song had installed.

There on the screen was an emergency news report, showing a plane that had crashed along the Tokyo bay area.

"We have just received information that international flight AA number 107 from America has crashed due to unknown plane failure. As of this moment casualties are unknown but damage to the aircraft was significant and rate of survival is…"

The voice of the woman reporter went numb in Shuuichi's mind. _'Flight 107? No… it can't be! Yuki, Yuki was on that plane!'_ His mind raced, his body to shocked by the pictures the televisions was now panning across. Images of fire from parts of the jet that had exploded upon contact, the debris that was strewn among the crash sight, and the images of the dead that had not made it.

"YUKI!" Shuuichi screamed as he flung himself up from the couch and to in front of the TV. His eyes scanned the images urgently, checking for the familiar blond that he had come to love so deeply. Satisfied that he did not see his lover upon the dead, his body finally gave out, curling into a ball on the floor as sobs rocked his body violently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tohma?" Mika asked, confused at the look of disbelief and fear etched on her husbands face.

"Mika, we have to find Shuuichi, now." He said as he quickly pulled himself out of the large bed he had been peacefully sleeping in minutes earlier. "Hurry." He shot to his wife when she did not move, a look of utmost importance evident.

"That was Eiri, but I don't have time to explain, we must get Shindou now and go straight to the hospital." Tohma commanded now walking out of the bedroom in search fro the car keys.

"The hospital!" Mika almost screeched pulling herself out of the bed and getting ready, "What exactly happened?"

"The plane crashed, Mika." Was the only thing he could say as he watched his wife's eyes grow wide in horror and doubt, the same expression her husband wore only seconds earlier.

"No, it can't be!" she tried to reason, "You were just on the phone with him! He was just talking with you!" her screams quickly turning into tears in fear for the worst.

"I'm afraid it's the truth, but we must hurry." Tohma rationalized as he ushered his wife out the door and on the way to Eiri's apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yuki…?" Shuuichi questioned hesitantly. His head hurt and his eyes stung, and the knocking at the door was taking all his concentration to focus on. His heart leapt with anticipation, hoping to see his blond haired lover walk through the door.

"Shuuichi?" But it was not the low alto of his lover, rather a higher octave of a former Usuegi. The voice trembled, as if it had been wracked with sobs.

'_Mika? What's she doing here?'_ His mind quickly regaining rational thought, though his voice was still not able to function. Eventually she rounded the corner from the entry way closely followed by her husband, Seguchi Tohma. We watched as the two came over to him, and watched as his lover's sister's eyes widened when she took in the footage from the television behind him.

He turned to look at the horror that had taken place in only a moment's time. A new wave a fear and sadness over took him, causing more tears to start forming in his eyes and trailing down his cheeks. Not thinking he launched himself into the arms of the person in front of him, catching them off guard somewhat.

"Shoosh, Shuuichi it will be alright." Mika spoke, trying to calm the younger boy in her arms. She looked up into Tohma's eyes, as he watched his singer cry into the arms of his wife. "Were going to the hospital, will you come?"

Shuuichi nodded into her shirt, grabbing on tightly not wanting the warmth to disappear from him. "Is Yuki…is he ok?" he asked muffled as he pulled his head up.

"We don't know Shuuichi." Tohma spoke seriously, "Were are just going to find some answers."

"Alright." The boy spoke as he rose, following the older adults out of the room. He hesitated for a moment and walked into the bedroom for the second time that night. Quickly he walked by his cell phone, which displayed the screen for one missed call, and over to the bedside where he picked up his jacket and keys. "I'm ready." He said as he shut the front door to the apartment, tears still gently falling down his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Be strong Shuuichi! You can do it…for him…'_ his voice fell away as his gaze strayed outside the car window. Bright flashing red lights could be seen in the distance, along with the sounds of sirens and shouting. The snow fell gently around the chaos of the real world, almost as if laughing at the irony it represented.

_…surrendering a feat of unequalled measure  
and I'm thrilled to let you in  
overjoyed to be let in kind_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Hello everyone, his was my first try at a gravitation fanfiction, hopefully it wasn't that bad. So review and let me know if I should continue it or not. so please remember, **R&R**!


	2. Yami no Naka de

**AN**: wow, this took forever and I dodn't think it's even that great. anyway I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Xiao chan**! Because she is awsome and beta-ed this for me! you rock!

anyway, now on to the story...

**Surrendering**: **Chapter Two**

- Yami no Naka de

xxxx

Hectic.

That was the only word he could think of to describe the scene before him. There were sirens blazing, warning people to get out of the way, there were medics yelling instructions to people halfway across the parking lot, and then there was just the masses of people.

He could get over the noises, and eventually tune out the people yelling, but being shoved about was something that wasn't easy to ignore. People pushing in every direction was starting to become a pain, especially since someone had the kind-hearted idea to elbow him in the ribs. Deciding to find out where Tohma and Mika went, Shuuichi started to push his way through the crowds towards the front doors of the hospital.

Xxxx

After pushing his way through countless number of people, Shuuichi finally made it inside, he sighed heavily at the number of people who occupied the inside. He thought the outside was bad, but obviously there was nowhere to go in this hospital that wasn't packed to the limit.

'So much for finding Mika-san quickly' Shuuichi thought as he dropped his head in defeat. A second later, a hand made its way to his shoulder, causing him to look up.

It was Mika, and without a word to him, she steered him in the direction of what appeared to be some sort of waiting room. He was surprised that all the seats weren't taken, but quickly abandoned that thought, for he was grateful to relax, if even for a minute.

He sat there as he watched the other people scuttle around him. The anger he had felt earlier seemed to subside some as he thought why they were there too. They all had people they were searching for. They, too, had family abroad that horrid plane, and they, too, the same chance at loss.

Despite his worry and fear, all Shuuichi wanted to do was to close his eyes and let his mind rest. But reality was too cruel for that as his brain kept reeling in the moment. Mika sat next to him, watching the people just as he had been doing just a couple seconds ago. She had calmed since the initial shock of the morning had come around, but still seemed a little on edge.

Shuuchi's eyes traveled around the room in search of a head full of bright blond hair, so much like his lover's. Finally spotting the man off in the distance, Shuuichi just stared, unable to really think of anything else. He watched as his boss stood in line quietly and patiently, as if nothing was wrong. Sometimes Seguchi amazed Shuuichi with his patience, but that was a fact that would never leave the boy's mouth. Both Mika and Tohma had been uncharacteristically nice throughout the night and into the morning. He could bet that once they found Yuki, everything would return to normal. He would become the pest again, and the object of Tohma's detest.

Xxxxxxxxx

Yuki slowly opened his eyes, and all but closed them again. The smoke around him burned his eyes, and he couldn't make anything out. In the distance he could hear what he supposed were the sounds of cars and people shouting, but it hurt. Every sound hammered into his head just as Shuuichi's annoying loud music had done.

'_Shuuichi!'_ Yuki thought quickly, trying to move his body from the pile of rubble he was sitting in. As he went to lift himself, a horrible pain shot threw him, causing him to collapse back into the debris of the plane. How had he survived such a thing? It was beyond him, but as he was about to try and get up once again, the ground felt as if it were shaking and his mind started to blank.

The last sounds he heard before the darkness claimed him again were the shouts of people. Too weak to call to them, Yuki closed his eyes as his body gave up on him and he fell into a world of black.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Shuuichi, Shuuichi." A soft male voice whispered to the sleeping boy. "Hey Shuuichi wake up."

"Huh?" The young pop star blinked as he searched the room around him. He looked out the windows and noticed the red of the setting sun, just about to dip under the horizon when he turned back to Hiro. "When did you come?"

His best friend let out a small chuckle before responding to the teen. "About four hours ago and I came in to find you sound asleep. Didn't have the heart to wake you." He finished.

"Thanks." Shuuichi responded under his breath, a little embarrassed to have fallen asleep in the hospital.

"No problem man." Hiro said as the room fell into a quiet silence once again.

Looking around, Shuuichi could tell the number of people had diminished greatly. He wondered if the list of survivors had made it out yet. That would certainly explain the lack of people around the place. He could only wonder if Yuki was still out there; or was he on his way in? Or maybe he was already here, though not identified among the survivors. As the list became longer in his head, he tried to keep his thoughts away from the depressing situations that his lover could have ended up in.

A gentle tapping at his shoulder brought him back to reality, and Shuuichi raised his violet eyes to search the face next to him.

" Seguchi-san wants you." Hiro spoke, low and serious, a total change from the joking voice from before. Shuuichi followed Hiro's gaze to where Tohma stood in the doorway, waiting for him to come.

"Right." He answered as he rose from his seat, and walked over to the man. "Yes?"

"I'm afraid we have something rather unpleasant to do, Shindou-san." Tohma spoke solemnly. At the question in Shuuichi's eyes, he carried on his explanation. " Shikibu-sensei would like you to accompany me in verifying that Eiri-san is indeed not among the list of casualties."

Before Shuuichi could say anything, the doctor turned from them muttering a simple "follow me", as he headed off in the direction of the victims. Dread filled Shuuichi as he walked down the disgustingly clean, white hallways. He wanted to turn and run in the opposite direction, run away from the fear he might find behind those doors, run into a comforting embrace of someone who cared.

All too soon, they stopped in front of another exceptionally white door. The doctor's hands reached out to open the it, when the building gave a massive jolt and the three of them were sent unbalanced, Shuuichi falling to the floor. As soon as it happened, it was gone, and was followed by a darkness, taking the lights with it.

"What's happening?" Shuuichi asked, petrified, from his spot on the ground.

"I don't know," Tohma supplied as the building gave another thrust.

Echoes of metal falling and people screaming could be heard as the shaking continued but, not nearly as gently as its predecessor. The faint sound of footsteps could be heard running down the hall as another great shake aimed to disrupt the fragile peace that been installed ever so hesitantly.

xxxxxxx

**please, please people if you like it, review!** Reviews help writers and give them the extra 'umph' to write the next chapter! so please **R&R!**


End file.
